L'amnésie du désespoir
by OokamiTulipe
Summary: Ichigo se réveille au milieu de la ville de Karakura, complètement détruite. Le problème étant le fait qu'il ne se souviens pas de ce qui c'est passer cette dernière année ! Comment va-t-il retrouver ses souvenirs ? Peut-être grâce à un noble froid... Retrouvez un Ichigo amnésique et un Byakuya à la recherche des souvenirs perdus ! Peut-être vont-ils se rapprocher...Qui sait ?


_**Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : Une amnésie problématique.**_

Auteur : OokamiTulipe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : [Kuchiki Byakuya x Kurosaki Ichigo].

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Anime/Manga : Bleach.

Note 1 : Il se peut qu'il y est beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les "ce/se" ou la grammaire en général. Désolé !

Note 2 : Cette histoire ce passe juste après la défaite d'Aizen fasse à Ichigo.

Note 3 : Les phrases en Italique sont les pensés des personnages et les phrases en gras avec des chiffres signifie qu'ils sont dans le vocabulaire à la fin.

 _Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 0 : Une amnésie problématique._

Le vent soufflait fort sur la ville de Karakura, les Shinigamis étaient tous épuisés par la guerre d'hiver...Mais ils étaient surtout inquiets sur la santé d'un jeune garçon roux qui s'était sacrifié pour la victoire. Anxieux, les amis du roux attendaient impatiemment que celui-ci se réveille. Petit à petit le jeune garçon se réveilla et remarqua sa ville dévasté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce champs de bataille ? Yuzu, Karin, papa...J'espère qu'ils vont bien...

-Kurosaki-kun ! Cria une jeune fille rousse en levant les bras.

-Orihime ! Que c'est-il passé ici ?

-Bah il y a la guerre d'hiver...Tu te souviens pas Kurosaki-kun ?

-...La guerre d'hiver ?...Au dernière nouvelle on avait un contrôle de français en cours...Je me souviens pas d'une quelconque guerre...

-Quel était le sujet de ce contrôle, Kurosaki ? Demanda une voix froide à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-...Ishida...C'est surprenant que toi, tu t'en souviennes pas...Soit...C'était un contrôle fait entièrement en alphabet Grec...Tu sais celui pour vérifier si on connaissait bien notre alphabet.

-...Celui qui date d'un an ? Demanda la rousse, les yeux écarquiller.

-...Qui date d'un an ? Mais non c'était celui d'hier !

-...Hum...Kurosaki...Quel âge as-tu ?

-Ishida-kun tu connais l'âge de Kurosaki-kun...Alors pourquoi tu lui demandes ?

-Chut...Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose...Alors Kurosaki quel âge as-tu ?

-...16 ans...Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?! Hurla Orihime en le regardant comme si il était fou.

-C'est que je craignais...Tu es amnésique Kurosaki...

-Amnésique ?

-Tu as aujourd'hui 17 ans...Un an c'est écoulé depuis le contrôle de français.

-...QUOI ?!

-Ichigo est amnésique ? Demanda Rukia, troublée malgré elle.

-En effet, c'est la seul explication logique qu'il y est. Murmura le Quincy en remettant frénétiquement ses lunettes.

Tandis que le Quincy alla dans des explications longues et détaillés. Les capitaines, les Vizards, les vices-capitaines, les amis ainsi que la famille d'Ichigo se rapprochèrent du jeune Kurosaki amnésique. Exaspéré, le roux finit par hurler sur son ami.

-On s'est ce qu'est une amnésie Ishida...Maintenant si tu veux bien m'expliquer pour quoi tu parles dans le vide sa m'arrangerait...

A ces mots, tous se figèrent et dévisagèrent le roux.

-Il parle à Rukia, Kurosaki-kun. Murmura Orihime à son amoureux secret.

-Rukia ? Qui est Rukia ? Je ne vois personne...

-Tu ne vois pas les Shinigamis autour de nous, Ichigo ? Chuchota Chad qui s'était rapproché en même temps que les autres.

-Shinigamis ? C'est quoi un shinigami ? Dit le roux de plus en plus perdu.

-Ichigo ? Ichigo ? Ichigoooo ?! ICHIGO ?! Hurla Rukia qui essayait de faire réagit son ami.

-Cesse de hurler Rukia, il ne t'entendra pas mieux si tu lui détruits ses oreilles. Murmura Byakuya qui était exaspéré par sa sœur.

En entendant les mots du noble, Ichigo se retourna vers lui d'un coup et le vit.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, vous. Chuchota Ichigo à l'adresse du noble.

-Tu peux me voir ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas voir les autres shinigamis mais moi oui ? Demanda suspicieusement le porteur de Senbonzakura.

-Dès qu'une personne amnésique à l'impression de connaître quelqu'un cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'une personne importante à ses yeux. Dit Isshin en se rapprochant de son fils et du noble.

-Moi ? Important à ses yeux...C'est tout bonnement impossible...Il me déteste...

-Pourquoi je vous détesterez ? Vous allez l'air très gentil...Murmura le jeune Kurosaki en se rapprochant de Byakuya.

-Hum...

-Il vaut mieux l'emmener avec vous à la Soul Society. Vous pourriez discuté avec lui pour voir si sa mémoire revint grâce à vous.

-Hors de question ! Je refuse de m'occuper de ce ga-

Le noble s'arrêta d'un coup de parler et réceptionna le jeune garçon qui s'était effondré.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner à son sort...Parmi toutes les personnes présentes vous êtes le seul qu'il a vraiment reconnu. Vous devez veillé sur lui...Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous ou pour lui...Faites-le au moins pour votre honneur, capitaine Kuchiki.

-Mon honneur...Il l'a détruit dès qu'on s'était battu la première l'un contre l'autre...Je vais veillé sur lui...Et je le ferai pour nous deux...Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il me considère comme quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux...

-Bien, vu que c'est réglé, il grand temps pour vous de rentrer !

-Nous avons des blessés et...

-Nous allons nous en occupé ! Rentrez chez vous avec Ichigo, il vaut mieux lui faire passer le portail pendant qu'il dort plutôt que dès qu'il est réveillé, il risque de paniquer sinon.

Le noble regarda fixement Urahara Kisuke qui avait dit ces mots. Soupirant, Byakuya pris le jeune garçon inconscient dans ses bras, le portant tel une princesse.

-Renji, ouvre-moi un portail.

-Oui, capitaine !

-Nii-sama attendez ! Je viens avec vous. Cria Rukia en courant vers Byakuya.

-Hors de question ! En faite, il vaudrait mieux que vous vivez chez Abaraï-kun pendant un temps indéterminé, vous ne pensez pas la même chose Kuchiki-san ? Chuchota le marchand avec son éventail ouvert.

-Comme si nii-sama accepterait de suivre l'un de vos conseils, pauvre fous ! Hurla Rukia.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Rukia reste chez Renji...

-Vous voyez je vous l'avez bien dit, nii-sama n'accepterai jamais qu-QUOI ?!

La jeune Kuchiki se tourna vers son frère adoré et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout à propos de sa décision.

-Mais nii-sama...

-Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo ne te vois pas et ne t'entends pas, ce qui signifie que si on suit la logique émise par Isshin Kurosaki, tu ne représentes pas énormément à ses yeux. Donc par conséquence tu ne peux pas l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. Au contraire, tu ne ferais que le freiner dans sa récupération donc tu vas chez Renji, point. Murmura Byakuya en lui lançant un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à l'instant même.

-Nii-sama. Murmura Rukia les larmes aux yeux.

-Renji, tu me l'ouvres ou pas ce portail ?

-O-oui !

Tandis que le vice-capitaine de la sixième division ouvrait le portail menant à la Soul Society, le noble sentit un mouvement venant du jeune garçon dans ses bras, en le regardant, il remarqua que l'enfant avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Byakuya sentit immédiatement son cœur s'accélérait à cette vue.

 _-Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère...?_

-Capitaine vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui...

Le noble marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le portail puis y entra sans posé un regard derrière lui. Enfin rentrer chez lui le chef demanda à ce qu'on prépare une chambre pour Ichigo.

-Laissez-le tranquille, pour l'instant il va rester avec moi, qu'on me prépare deux repas, je mangerai dans ma chambre.

Après avoir dit ces mots, le jeune Kuchiki alla dans sa chambre puis posa tendrement son fardeau.

-Pourquoi suis-je aussi tendre avec lui ? Aah sa doit sûrement être le fait qu'il soit devenu amnésique...Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Murmura le noble en regardant le jeune homme toujours assoupi.

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

Byakuya se pose énormément de question par rapport à l'amnésie de notre fraise préféré. Et je me demande si vous avez une supposition pour le pourquoi du comment Ichigo à oublié la mémoire mais pas Byakuya. J'ignore si ma dernière phrase est claire mais c'est pas grave. Au faite petite chose à savoir : je déteste Rukia donc il se peut qu'elle s'en prenne un peu sur la figure. * sifflote innocemment *


End file.
